


Won't Somebody Save Me (You)?

by Wolfs_Rain_2017



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Chara Redemption, Character Death, Child Death, Descriptions of Injury, Frisk taking the place of the first fallen child, Minor Swearing, Multi, Other, Reader (You) is essentially a God, Sans deserves to be happy, Story Start Over, Time Shenanigans, You do whatever you want, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Rain_2017/pseuds/Wolfs_Rain_2017
Summary: An incredible power would be needed to take the SOUL of a living monster…There is only one exception.The SOUL of a special species of monster called a “Boss Monster”A Boss Monster’s SOUL is strong enough to persist after death…If only for a few moments.A human could absorb this SOUL.But this had never happened………Except ONCE…ON HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr for this fiction if you wanna check it out, although to be honest I will only post updates for the chapter and music recommendations.
> 
> Also I have a giant compilation of music that I listen to while I write, so if you like finding new music, check it out. I have a wide collection varying from genres such as -
> 
> Hard Metal  
> Electro Swing  
> Dubstep  
> Instrumentle  
> Pop  
> Electronic  
> Rap
> 
> If you like discovering new music, please pop by, and if you have any questions about this fiction, let me know! I cant wait to hear from you!
> 
> https://wolfs-rain2011.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So THIS is basically my head cannon of what would happen if a human absorbed a monster SOUL.
> 
> With a small twist.
> 
> Let the story begin!

For as long as you had existed, you were in this place.

No walls.

No floors.

No ceiling.

No indication that there was anything but the all-encompassing darkness…

 

The only exception to this were the “windows” that appeared at random, glimpses of the outside world and people. You liked watching. It was something different from the inky blackness that surrounded you…

 

For as long as you been in this place, people would be there from time to time.

 

One being seemed to stay for as long as you had, though they never noticed you. A white, broken mask-like face that often showed,

Sadness.

Anger.

Grief.

Pain.

Sorrow.

Desperation.

Even ~~M~~ a **d** _n_ E **s** ~~s~~

 

**¥ðµ ñêvêr £êl† †hê§ê †hïñg§**

 

Sometimes the being seemed to leave only to appear back a few moments later. Always talking to themselves, something about,

“Experiments.”

“Sans and Papyrus.”

“ **Ðê†êrmï _ñ_ å†ïðñ**.”

 

You did not understand. So instead, you watched…

 

Another being appeared as well. You only caught glimpses of them, blue, white and pink.

You often wondered where they went.

 

* * *

 

 

There were times when you watched over the white beings head, you saw he was looking outside the darkness. Often focusing on the person with the blue, who always seemed to be standing beside a person with clothed with red, white and black.

These two always seemed to be smiling…

 

**Èx¢êþ† whêñ †hê¥ wêrêñ'†**

This often happened when a small, different being, one that looked nothing like the people you had seen in this space, seemed to attack the one in red. Their head fell from their neck as their body turned to dust. Their voice echoed throughout the darkness.

 

“W-WELL, THAT’S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED… BUT… ST… STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU!

YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON’T THINK SO!

I…

I PROMISE…”

 

And with that, the head faded away. The red scarf fluttering in the wind, covered in dust. The being in the darkness always had a different range of emotions after this.

Greif and sadness were most common. However sometimes he hardly reacted at all. He simply kept watching the outside world as the different being, wearing a purple and blue sweater; simply walked through the dust and continued onwards.

Afterward, the person in blue, who now wore a grimace rather than the usual smile, picked up the left over item and wrapped it around their neck. And then abruptly disappeared from sight.

 

You wondered why they did this.

…

You did not understand.

 

So you stopped watching.


	2. Chapter 2

Though you could never stop watching for very long. Looking at nothing after seeing something different made you want to see something “different” again.

Another ‘window’ to the outside appeared below you. This one showing a golden hallway. Light from the stained glass windows filtered down onto the checkered tiled floor. Pillars of stone lined each side of the room. Two figures stood apart.

 

“heya, you’ve been busy, huh?

…

so, i’ve got a question for ya.

do you think even the worst person can change…?

that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?”

 

the other figure said nothing, instead taking a step forward, smiling with a wide, maniac grin, and holding a sharp knife in their hands. Dust covered their hand, face and clothes.

 

“heh heh heh heh… alright.

well, here’s a better question.

**do** **you wanna have a bad time?**

‘cause if you take another step forward… you are **REALLY** not going to like what happens next.”

 

The figure covered in dust took another step forward to the person in blue, despite the obvious warning and threat.

The blue one sighed and closed his eyes.

 

“welp, sorry, old lady… this is why i never make promises.”

 

A red SOUL was pulled from the small one and the space they stood in turned as black as the void around you.

 

“it’s a beautiful day outside.

birds are singing, flowers are blooming…

on days like these, kids like you…

**should be burning in hell.** ”

 

And then the battle commenced. Bones sprouted from the floor and ceiling and large, dragon-like skulls appeared and blasted the small ‘child’. The red SOUL they possessed broke and shattered into small fragments.

You thought that was it.

Only to see the window you were looking through glitch around the edges.

And the sweater-clad child stood in the exact same place. With no visible damage. The figure in blue spoke again.

 

“heya.

you look frustrated about something.

guess i’m pretty good at my job, huh?”

 

The SOUL was pulled from the child again. Over and over again, the child died. By either blast or bones. Getting further and further every time. The one in blue was an expert in dodging the swings from the blade. However, this obviously seemed to put a strain on him.

As over time, you could see he was getting progressively more tired as the battle continued on. And finally, he succumbed to his drowsiness.

He fell asleep…

The child lunged toward him.

Only to have him dodge again.

 

“heh, didja really think you would be able-”

 

The child swung again, this time hitting their mark. The deep cut across his chest seeped with red, and more of the colour appeared to drip down his pained smile.

 

“…

…

…

so…

guess that’s it, huh?

…

just…

don’t say i didn’t warn you.”

 

He struggled to stand up.

 

“welp.

i’m going to grillby’s.”

 

As he slowly walked past the child, your window changed points. Now instead of overlooking the hall, the window was right in front of the figure in blue. He was walking toward your window.

 

“papyrus, do you want anything?”

 

As he said these words, he fell and turned to dust, right in front of your window. The dust fell through and collected on the ‘ground’ before you. Finally your window gave a last glitch before closing.

You were… _confused_ to say the least, this had never happened before and the man with the white face was nowhere to be seen. You watched as before your eyes, the monsters dust moved and re-shaped, becoming the monster it once was. You could feel no soul from the person before you. He seemed to blink slowly before fully opening his eyes to look at the darkness around him. 

 

* * *

 

 

“what…? what happened?” Sans thought, the last thing he remembered was getting cut down by the kid… AGAIN.

“GODAMMIT!” Sans yelled into the darkness. Slamming his fists on the ground.

He failed! _AGAIN_.

He let Papyrus die! **A G A I N**!

Blue tears welled in his eye sockets as he started sobbing into his hands. “i’m… i’m so sorry, Pap! i’m sorry i’m such f-fuck up, i’m sorry i cant d-do anything right! i’m sorry! i’m so _sorry_!” Sans continued to cry, all the while apologizing to his brother, as well as others, such as Toriel, Undyne, Alphys and Asgore.

He cried until he was spent.

He was just so _tired_.

Because nothing ever mattered when your life was a **G A M E** to a small child able to [RESET] time over and over again. Doing whatever they pleased. Playing with people’s lives. With his _brother’s_ life.

_Why?_

His brother never did anything wrong, he just wanted to be a part of the Royal Guard. He wanted to drive down a highway in a red car.

And Sans…

Sans just wanted to be _free_.

Free from the resets.

Free from the kid.

Free from the Underground.

He just wanted-

 

“Whå† ï§ ï† ¥ðµ wï§h?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you can't understand the text of the mysterious voice.


	3. Chapter 3

A voice echoed from the darkness. He couldn’t pinpoint where it came from. As it seemed to reverberate from every direction.

“w-what? who’s there?” Sans questioned looking around. “dad?”

 

“Ì£ ¥ðµ årê §þêåkïñg åßðµ† †hê måñ wï†h å whï†ê £å¢ê, hê ï§ ñð† hêrê å† †hï§ mðmêñ†.” The voice was similar in the way his father spoke, almost just as glitchy, but completely different.

 

“wh-whaddya mean not here? he’s trapped here, he can’t leave! what did you _do_ to him?” Sans growled.

 

“Ì ÐïÐ ñð†hïñg, hê ï§ §ïmþl¥ ñð† hêrê å† †hï§ þðïñ† ð£ †ïmê.”

 

“wh- but that doesn’t make any sense! if he’s not here, where is he?” Sans was starting to get frightened.

 

“§ðmêwhêrê êl§ê, †hï§ §þå¢ê hå§ ñð êñÐ ñðr ßêgïññïñg. ¥ðµ ð£ åll þêðþlê §hðµlÐ kñðw †hå†.”

 

Whatever the voice was, it was right, he was just scared as this was the first time he had entered the void without seeing some variation of his father.

“ok then. can you tell me who or what you are?”

The voice didn’t answer him. Did it leave?

“hello-?”

 

“Ì Ðð ñð† kñðw... Ì håvê ålwå¥§ ßêêñ hêrê.” The voice interrupted him.

 

“always been here?

…

does that mean you saw my father when he first fell into the CORE?”

 

“Çðrrê¢†.”

 

“h-how is he?” Sans dared to ask this question, but had a feeling he would not like the answer.

 

“Hê ï§ ñð† £åïrïñg wêll mêñ†åll¥ ðr þh¥§ï¢åll¥. Hê hå§ §þêñ† †ðð lðñg ïñ †hï§ §þå¢ê.”

Sans cringed upon hearing the answer. He had tried multiple times to get that stupid machine up and running, only for it to blow up in his face. Every single variation he tried failed. So he gave up, after all that’s what he does be-

“Ì£ ¥ðµ årê †hïñkïñg †hå† ¥ðµ ¢ðµlÐ §åvê hïm £rðm hêrê. ¥ðµ årê wrðñg.”

Sans head snapped up.

 

“what?”

 

“†hê vðïÐ hå§ ¢ðrrµþ†êÐ hï§ §ÖÚL †ðð mµ¢h. Ì† ï§ ñð lðñgêr §ålvågêåßlê.”

 

“a-are you sure? There’s _nothing_ I could’ve done to save him?” Sans asked, desperation colouring his voice.

 

“Çðrrê¢†.”

Sans slumped. This was a blow he could have done without. So everything he would have and could have tried would have failed.

 

“dammit.” Sans whispered.

 

“Ì å§kêÐ ¥ðµ å qµê§†ïðñ, ¥ðµ ÐïÐ ñð† åñ§wêr mê.” Sans was pulled out of his self-loathing once again by the voice.

 

“you did? can you repeat it?”

 

“Ì å§kêÐ ¥ðµ, 'Whå† ï§ ï† ¥ðµ wï§h?'”

 

“wish…? what do you mean by wish?”

 

“Èxå¢†l¥ å§ Ì §åïÐ. Whå† ï§ ï† †hå† ¥ðµ wåñ† mð§†?”

 

“want most?” Sans thought hard, but there were many things and all of them were practically impossible to grant. “well, a lot of things, there’s more than one thing i want.” Sans explained.

 

“§†å†ê ¥ðµr wï§hê§ †hêñ.”

 

Sans didn’t think twice before blurting out,

 

“i want papyrus to be happy.”

 

“ÄñÐ?”

 

“i… i want…” Sans found it suddenly hard to voice the thing he wanted.

 

“Gð ðñ.” The voice encouraged.

 

Sans took a deep breath before continuing.

“i want the resets to stop once and for all.

i want my father back from the void.

i want to leave the underground.

i want the kid to stop playing with my life.

i want pap to live.

i want to forget all the timelines.

i… i…” Sans choked on a sob before finally whispering

“i want to be happy, i want to have hope… **REAL** hope.” Sans covered his face with his hand and cried as quietly as he could. Sans startled as he felt an embrace around his whole body. Whatever he was talking to seemed to be hugging him. Though he still could not see it.

 

“Ì ¢åñ gråñ† åll ð£ †hê§ê †hïñg§, ï£ ¥ðµ §ð Ðê§ïrê.”

 

“w-wha-? but how? aren’t you stuck here like dad?”

 

“Ìñ¢ðrrê¢†. Ì håvê ñð mêmðrïê§ ð£ ßê£ðrê Ì ¢åmê †ð ßê hêrê. Ì håvê ñð †ê†hêr †ð †hï§ þlå¢ê. Ì håvê jµ§† ñêvêr håÐ å Ðê§ïrê †ð lêåvê.”

 

“what’s the catch?” Sans asked suspiciously, obviously everything couldn’t be given to him like this all at once. Something like this was too good to be true, it probably was. “do you want my SOUL as payment?”

 

“¥ðµ håvê ñð §ÖÚL †ð gïvê mê.” The voice stated bluntly.

 

“wha-! so you wanna do this for nothing!?” Sans was getting frustrated and angry. There was no way it wouldn’t do this for nothing. In fact, he was probably hallucinating this whole thing! After he wakes again he’ll be back in his bed staring at the ceiling as his brother shouts for him to get out of bed. Waiting to see what the kid brought this time.

“you’re lying! let me go! this is all just a dream!” Sans struggled in the things hold, his chest aching where his SOUL used to be. “there’s no way you can-”

 

“§åñ§...”

Sans stopped struggling at the sound of his name, he never recalled telling it to this thing.

 

“how do you-?”

 

“§åñ§... Ì håvê ßêêñ ålðñê £ðr å§ lðñg å§ Ì ¢åñ rêmêmßêr. Èvêñ †hðµgh ¥ðµ'rê £å†hêr wå§ hêrê wï†h mê, hê ¢ðµlÐ ñð† §êê mê. Ì håvê ïñ†êrå¢†êÐ wï†h ñð ðñê µñ†ïl ¥ðµ årrïvêÐ hêrê. †hê ðñl¥ †hïñg Ì ÐïÐ wå§ wå†¢h †hê ðµ†§ïÐê wðrlÐ ¢ðñ†ïñµê ðñ.”

 

_how did this thing not go mad?_ Sans thought. The voice continued to speak.

 

“Ì håvê håÐ ñð gðål †ð Ðð åñ¥†hïñg ð†hêr †håñ wå†¢h †hrðµgh †hê wïñÐðw§ †ð †hê ðµ†§ïÐê. †hê¥ håvê ßêêñ m¥ ðñl¥ ¢ðm£ðr† ïñ †hï§ Ðårk þlå¢ê.”

Sans slowly relaxed as the voice explained itself. But still had reservation as to how the creature could grant his wishes.

 

“how do i know you can do it?”

 

“... Ì §håll §hðw ¥ðµ m¥ §ÖÚL” The thing holding him pulled back. He noticed there was a slight warmth to the thing, as he felt a little colder. Slowly, in front of his face a SOUL formed. It was a blinding white, almost too much to look at. It was odd to look at, it almost had a figure eight style look, except for the two points going from top to bottom. His eyes adjusted to the light. There was a light grey, almost silver right side up heart behind a white upside down monster SOUL.

Suddenly the plaques around Waterfall filtered into his mind.

**_“An incredible power would be needed to take the SOUL of a living monster…_ **

**_There is only one exception._ **

**_The SOUL of a special species of monster called a “Boss Monster”_ **

**_A Boss Monster’s SOUL is strong enough to persist after death…_ **

**_If only for a few moments._ **

**_A human could absorb this SOUL._ **

**_But this had never happened………”_ **

****

Sans suddenly realized he was sitting before a god.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who might want to know where I'm getting the funny text from, here's the link.
> 
> https://lingojam.com/WeirdTextGenerator
> 
> It has a bunch of different weird text types to use. And its really simple to use.


	4. Chapter 4

“how are you-? but you’re a-? why are you-?” Sans couldn’t seem to finish his sentences as all his question were trying to come out at once.

 

“Öñê å† å †ïmê.” The voice gently reminded him. Sans took a deep breath before starting.

 

“how are you here? in the void?”

 

“ Ì Ðð ñð† kñðw. £ðr å§ lðñg å§ å ¢åñ rêmêmßêr, Ì håvê ålwå¥§ ßêêñ hêrê.”

That did not explain much.

 

“but you’re a god right? can’t you… i dunno, do anything you want?” Sans questioned.

 

“Ì ¢åñ. Ì håvê jµ§† håÐ ñð Ðê§ïrê †ð, å§ Ì ¢ðµlÐ ñð† rêmêmßêr åñ¥†hïñg £rðm ßê£ðrê.”

That made some sense to Sans, if you couldn’t remember anything why would you bother leaving the only place you ever knew?

 

“why are you here?” Sans asked his final question.

The voice was silent before him, the SOUL pulsing with light every few seconds, like a heartbeat.

Just when he thought the god wasn’t going to answer him, it spoke.

 

“Ì† ï§ þð§§ïßlê Ì wå§ þµñï§hêÐ.”

 

“punished?”

 

“Çðrrê¢†.”

 

“but what for?” Sans’ scientific mind went into overdrive as he tried figuring out the god before him. “the most likely scenario is that you were a human who took a Boss Monsters SOUL. But before you could use any of your power you were sent to the void. Maybe something else…” Sans’ eyes widened as he looked upon the SOUL before him, “something with more power than a god SOUL sent you here and erased your memories.”

 

“þêrhåþ§...”

 

“that’s… a lot to take in.” Sans said slowly.

 

“Ì† ï§.” The god replied simply.

 

“you don’t seem very worried that your memories were taken.” Sans remarked.

 

“Ì åm ñð†.” The god hesitated before continuing, “Ì håvê å £êêlïñg †hå† ï† wå§ þrðßåßl¥ £ðr †hê ßê§†.”

 

“huh…” The two sat in silence for a while. Thinking about the new information that was given to them. Finally the god spoke up.

 

“§ð §åñ§... ¥ðµr wï§hê§? Ðð ¥ðµ §†ïll wåñ† †hêm gråñ†êÐ?”

 

Sans thought long and hard about the pros and cons of making the decision. The best case scenario would be that he would finally be free of the resets and wouldn’t have to deal with the kid anymore. The worst case scenario would be that nothing changed, or possibly his entire world would implode in on him…

…

…

…

 

“y… yes. i do.”

 

“†hêñ ï† §håll ßê Ððñê.”

 

Light emanated from behind Sans. He turned to find one of the windows the god was talking about looking back into Judgement Hall. Sans hesitated.

“ñð†hïñg ¢åñ hårm ¥ðµ §åñ§. ñðw §†êþ †hrðµgh.”

Sans nodded and finally stepped through. What greeted him was not a pretty sight. He could see the hall littered with broken bones and burn marks from his Blasters. He could see himself and the kid. The kid was paused, in the motion of slicing him through with that knife a second time. The blade only millimetres away from carving into his chest. Sans stood beside himself and took a good long look at the kid.

Their undistinguishable face and body were covered in the dust of his friends and family, the sweaters pink and blue colour faded from how much dust lay upon the kid. And their face… that was the worst part. Twisted and contorted into an expression of pure, unadulterated rage and fury. But their smile was stretched into a grin that rivalled his own, almost from ear to ear, with tiny teeth bared like a feral dog.

He didn’t realise that the kid hated him that much.

 

“Whå† å þï†ï£µl ¢rêå†µrê.”

Sans startled at the gods voice. Almost forgetting their existence as he gazed upon the one that murdered him.

He turned to where the voice had originated from expecting to see nothing. He was wrong. The god had a form. But it was not like he had seen before.

The god before him almost reminded him of Grillby in some ways. Except instead of red hot flames the god was made of thick black and grey smoke. Smoke even seemed to drip off their form. They had no way of telling their gender and there was no item of clothing, supporting that notion. The only features they really had were small white smoky eyes, no nose, ears or mouth. And the most interesting feature was on their hands. The only thing normal was the size of the hands. However long, talon-like claws protruded instead of normal fingers.

“Hðw Ðð Ì lððk?” The god’s voice jerked him out of his observation. He… honestly did not know how describe them.

 

“uh… you look… _different_.” Sans said awkwardly, for lack of a better word.

 

“†hå† ï§ µñÐêr§†åñÐåßlê, Ì håvê ñêvêr håÐ å £ðrm ßê£ðrê. §ð Ì wå§ ¢µrïðµ§ å§ †ð whå† Ì wðµlÐ lððk lïkê.” The god mused.

 

“so… now what happens?” Sans asked.

 

“Ì wïll rêmðvê †hê þårå§ï†ê £rðm †hê ¢hïlÐ.” The god cryptically said.

 

“’parasite’?” Sans was confused. Before he could ask anything more, the god appeared behind the kid and reached a hand between their shoulder blades. Bringing their hand back out, Sans could see the red SOUL of Determination. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it apart from the stats.

 

**“Chara”**

**LV – 19**

**HP – 01/92**

**AT – 46 (99)         EXP: 49999**

**DF – 14 (99)         NEXT: 1**

**WEAPON – Real Knife**

**ARMOUR – The Locket**

**GOLD - 1245**

“wait… chara? i thought the kids name was ‘frisk’?” He was sure that the kid he’d been talking to all this time was Frisk, even Toriel said that name when she made him promise to take care of the kid.

 

“Çðrrê¢†.” _What?_ Sans was even more confused.

 

“so which one is it?” Sans demanded, looking at the god incredulously.

 

“ßð†h” _Seriously? Can they not give me a straight answer without sounding so fucking cryptic?_ Sans was getting frustrated, but before he could voice his anger the god continued.

“Ì† ï§ ßð†h, ßê¢åµ§ê †hê ßðÐ¥ ð£ †hê ¢hïlÐ ßê£ðrê ¥ðµ ßêlðñg§ †ð '£rï§k'.” The god gestured with their free hand. “†hê §ÖÚL ïñ m¥ håñÐ ål§ð ßêlðñg§ †ð £rï§k, hðwêvêr lððk †åkê å ¢lð§êr, §åñ§.”

Sans walked around the kid and the god lowered the SOUL they were holding. Only now looking up close to the SOUL could he now see a small black SOUL imbedded into Frisk’s.

“Çlð§êr...” The god encouraged. Sans squinted at the SOUL only see horror. Instead of the seeing just the small black SOUL, there were now tendrils of black, varying in size littering the once bright SOUL. The tendrils were pulsing with red Determination and pulling it towards the black SOUL in the middle, it was exactly as the god had said. A-

“þårå§ï†ê” The god concluded his thoughts.

 

“so that’s ‘chara’?” Sans asked, feeling nauseous at the sight of the damaged SOUL.

 

“Çðrrê¢†. †hê ðñê kñðwñ å§ Çhårå ¢åñ ßê kñðwñ ß¥ måñ¥ Ðï££êrêñ† ñåmê§, hðwêvêr 'Çhårå' wå§ †hê £ïr§†.” The god explained. “Ä§ £rï§k ¢ðñ†ïñµêÐ †ð [RÈ§È†] †hê †ïmêlïñê§ ðvêr åñÐ ðvêr ågåïñ, Çhårå - †hê £ïr§† ¢hïlÐ †ð £åll ïñ†ð †hê ÚñÐêrgrðµñÐ - µ§êÐ £rï§k'§ þðwêr ågåïñ§† †hêm. ÄñÐ ïñ å mðmêñ† ð£ wêåkñê§§, †ððk ¢ðñ†rðl ð£ †hê ßðÐ¥ åñÐ µ§êÐ ï† †ð §låµgh†êr †hê Ðêñïzêñ§ ð£ †hï§ wðrlÐ.” Sans was dismayed on hearing this information.

 

“so there’s really no way to stop them…” Sans felt tears building in the corners of his eyes. He knew it, he knew he’s be stuck here forev-

 

“Ìñ¢ðrrê¢†.”

 

Sans head snapped up to look at the white smoky eyes of the god in disbelief.

“Wå§ ï† ñð† ¥ðµ †hê ðñê whð §åïÐ Ì ¢ðµlÐ Ðð åñ¥†hïñg?” Sans had a feeling the god was smiling, though he could see no mouth. “Wå†¢h.”

The god turned the SOUL to face them, and with the long claws of their free hand, pinched the black SOUL between their thumb and forefinger and pulled.

**_SNAP_ **

One of the thinner tendrils came off quickly. Sans felt sweat bead on the side of his skull and the sickening sounds continued to come.

**_SNAP_ **

 

**_SNAP_ **

 

**_SNAP_ **

Sans flinched with every sound as it reverberated throughout the hall. Sans could almost swear he could hear something screaming out it agony.

**_SNAP_ **

 

**_SNAP_ **

The SOUL was almost free; the last tendril was the thickest out of all of them and connected directly to the red SOUL. The god only had to pull a little harder.

 

_ **S   N   A   P** _

 

The black soul came free. The tendrils lashing out wildly, it pulsed and squirmed dripping with a sickly combination of leftover Determination and black liquid. Sans stepped away from the slowly growing pool at his feet.

 

“§µ¢h å wrê†¢hêÐ ¢rêå†µrê.” The god said. Sans almost felt sorry for the parasite in the gods hands, but then again, after all the murder he’d seen, it was hard to feel anything.

 

“you’re gonna get rid of it right?” Sans asked warily.

 

“Çðrrê¢†.”

 

“can i… is there any way to speak to them before you do?” The god tilted their head curiously at him.

 

“¥ðµ wï§h †ð §þêåk †ð †hê þårå§ï†ê ßê£ðrê ï† ï§ Ðê§†rð¥êÐ?” Sans just nodded his head. _I just wanna know why… why they wanted to destroy everything…_

“Ì Ðð ñð† §êê wh¥ ñð†.” The god let Frisk’s SOUL float beside their head before they knelt before him and reached to touch something he couldn’t see. As they did, a showy figure appeared before gaining colour and shape. There on the floor, clutching their chest and struggling to breathe was another kid. They looked a little older than Frisk. Their auburn shoulder length hair covered their face. The single striped green and yellow sweater was baggy on their thin frame. As well as the brown cargo shorts and brown boots.

“§†åñÐ þårå§ï†ê. §ðmêðñê wï§hê§ †ð §þêåk †ð ¥ðµ.” The god commanded the kid. Their whole body jolting before pushing themselves up to stand on shaky legs. Now their hair was out of their face, Sans could see black tear tracks running down their rosy cheeks and pale skin. The same black substance was coming out of the corners of their mouth as well. Their hands clenched into fists as their face twisted in anger.

 

“ **Give that** **BACK! That’s not yours!** ” Chara spat.

 

“†ê¢hñï¢åll¥, ï† ï§ ñð† ¥ðµr§ êï†hêr.” The god replied with no emotion. “Ì† ï§ jµ§† åñ år†ï£ï¢ïål §ÖÚL ¢rêå†êÐ †hrðµgh §†ðlêñ Ðê†êrmïñå†ïðñ åñÐ målï¢ê.”

 

“ **NO! Its mine! I earned it by destroying everyone in this stupid god forsaken place!** ” Chara reached for the black SOUL only to be stopped by the god’s next words.

 

“Èvêñ ¥ðµ'rê ßrð†hêr?” Chara’s face fell at their words, their whole form shaking before lowly saying,

 

**“You don’t know what you’re talking about. You know nothi-”**

 

“Ì kñðw †hå† ¥ðµ wêrê gðïñg †ð kïll whå† wå§ lê£† ð£ hïm ïñ †hå† £lðwêr.” The god said coldly, “Ä§rïêl'§ ðñl¥ §ïñ ïñ †hï§ wðrlÐ wå§ lðvïñg ¥ðµ lïkê †hê §ïßlïñg hê wåñ†êÐ. ÄñÐ †hå† ï§ hðw ¥ðµ wðµlÐ rêþå¥ hïm. ß¥ ¢µ††ïñg Ððwñ †hê ðñl¥ £rågmêñ†§ hê håÐ lê£†. Kïllïñg hïm å §ê¢ðñÐ †ïmê... Hðw ¢rµêl.”

With each word the god spoke Chara, Chara became more unstable. Finally covering their ears with their and hands and screaming.

 

**“No! nonononono! It’s not my fault! He just didn’t go through with the plan like he was SUPPOSED to. All because he was being a stupid cry-baby! All he had to do was kill those stupid humans from the village, and then he would’ve been-!”**

**“§ÌLÈñÇÈ.”** The gods voice boomed. Making both Sans and Chara flinch. “¥ðµr qµårrêl ï§ ñð† wï†h mê, ßµ† wï†h †hê þêr§ðñ whð wï§hêÐ †ð §þêåk wï†h ¥ðµ.” The god gestured to Sans, his whole body tensed when Chara whipped their blazing red eyes to look at him.

 

**“What do you want Smiley Trash bag?”** Chara spat.

Sans just looked at Chara, he wasn’t even smiling anymore.

 

“i just… wanted to know why. _why_ did you kill my brother? _why_ did you kill all my friends? just… _why?_ ” The last question came out in a whisper.

Chara looked taken aback by Sans, fully expecting some kind of dumb pun or threat. Chara looked down at their feet.

 

**“I… I just wanted Asriel to see the surface, Mom and Dad too.”** Chara said slowly.

 

“so you couldn’t have waited until the rest of the SOUL’s to fall down?” Sans asked with disbelief.

 

**“That would have taken too long!”** Chara snapped, **“If Asriel had just gone through with the plan _like he promised_ then we wouldn’t be here right now.”** Sans didn’t know what to say, yes, they were right initially. But who were they to make that decision for the entire Underground.

 

“that wasn’t your decision to make, kid.” Sans finally said.

 

**“Shut up!”** Chara yelled, **“You don’t know w-what it’s like out there.”** Sans was surprised when Chara, the one who caused him so much grief, the one who _killed_ him, started to sob uncontrollably, **“I-It’s _awful_ , humans are cruel and _evil._ They don’t listen to _anything_ you have to say. They ignore those you who can’t defend themselves and hate those that can. Anyone who doesn’t follow the rules is _ridiculed_ and _spited._ Just because they were different!” **Chara knees buckled beneath them and they hit the floor heavily, their hands covering their eyes as they cried loudly. Sans could see they had been holding this in for a long time. **“I’m just _tired._ ” **They finally finished.

_He was just so **tired.**_ Sans’ thought came back to him. It seemed the Chara was almost on the same boat as him, though that still didn’t excuse them for the murder. Sans stuffed his hands in his pockets for the first time after coming out of the void.

 

“heh…” Chara looked up at Sans to see he had a small sad smile. “i won’t say i forgive you, kid. but… thank you.” Chara’s eyes widened. “thank you for explaining yourself. but I think it’s time you to go kid.” Sans nodded his head towards their legs. From the corner of his eye, he could see the black SOUL which had steadily been slowing it movements finally seemed to stop, only twitching every so often.

Chara looked down at themselves, they could see their form was fading, Chara stood up again, feeling significantly weaker than before. They turned to the god.

 

**“Will… Will it hurt this time?”** Chara asked, finally sounding like the child they were meant to be and not the child who tried to take on the whole world. The god shook their head.

 

“ñð, ï† wïll ñð†. Ì wïll måkê §µrê ð£ †hï§.” Their voice sounded a lot softer now. Chara nodded their head.

 

**“Can I ask something of you?”** Chara wondered. The god tilted their head.

 

“Whå† ï§ ï†?”

 

**“Can you make sure Azzy gets a happy ending?”** The god smiled but how Chara knew was a mystery.

 

“¥ðµr wï§h wïll ßê gråñ†êÐ.” Chara nodded and took a deep breath.

 

**“Okay, I think I’m ready now.”** Chara tried to sound brave, but their voice quivered just a little. **“And Sans.”** Chara said without turning around.

 

“yeah, kid?”

 

**“For what it’s worth. Your brother is a really cool dude.”** Sans’ eyes widened and the first genuine smile graced his face, though Chara could not see it.

 

“heh, he really is. thanks kid.” Chara nodded before their form finally faded away. The SOUL in the gods hands finally going limp before crumbling to dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all have a little bit of Chara in us (not the murder obviously) but the viewpoint on life. Or maybe that's just me venting. Humans are unnecessarily cruel to one another, most of the time without reason.
> 
> But sometimes its just because they look, act and feel differently.
> 
> Don't be one of those people who hates something just because everybody else does.
> 
> Be yourself, 
> 
> Feel how YOU want to feel.
> 
> Act how YOU want to act.
> 
> Look how YOU want to look.
> 
> Love who YOU want to love.
> 
> Not because someone told you to do it, but because YOU wanted to.
> 
> I know that this is sometimes difficult. But don't listen to the hate. Just because they scream louder doesn't mean they're any more right or that anyone has to listen.
> 
> As Sans says, 
> 
> * take care of yourself, kid.  
> * 'cause someone really cares about you.
> 
> I hope you can find someone who really cares about you. That is, if you don't already.
> 
> Take care now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, over 100 people actually read this! That's amazing, thank you so much!
> 
> Apologies for the long wait, studying is bitch ain't it? 
> 
> Anyways, I have a song recommendation for this chapter. If you don't mind music in the background, check this out -
> 
> “The Village” by PalodiaGames  
> \- https://soundcloud.com/gboypalodia/dont-forget-ost-the-village-not-so-homely-home

Sans took a long breath after Chara disappeared.

“ÐïÐ ¥ðµ £ïñÐ †hê ¢ðñ¢ïlïå†ïðñ ¥ðµ wêrê lððkïñg £ðr?”

 

“yeah, i… i think so.” Sans said slowly.

 

“†hêñ §håll Ì ¢ðñ†ïñµê wï†h †hê rê§† ð£ ¥ðµr wï§hê§?” The god asked.

 

“what exactly is gonna happen?” Sans asked with wariness. He still didn’t know how the god would accomplish all the things he asked.

 

“Wêll, †ð §†år† ð££…” the god swiped their hand and Sans was suddenly pushed to the side, sliding back into his original body. Which was still in front of the frozen child. Sans jumped back when he saw just how close the knife was from slicing him open.

 

“thanks for the warning.” Sans remarked sarcastically.

 

“¥ðµ'rê wêl¢ðmê.” Sans frowned at the god’s mischievous voice. “ÄñÐ ñðw...” the god reached for the SOUL still floating out in the open and held it in one hand. Now that Chara was no longer feeding off of Frisk’s Determination, the SOUL pulsed brightly in relief. The god tapped the SOUL and the colour dimmed a little. “†hê ¢hïlÐ ñð lðñgêr hå§ †hê þðwêr †ð µ§ê †hê [RÈ§È†]'§, §åvê þðïñ†§, lðåÐ§ ðr åñ¥ †¥þê ð£ †ïmê måñïþµlå†ïðñ.” The god explained. Sans’ shoulders slumped in relief. _Finally…_ He was finally _free._

Free from the [RESET]’s

Free from seeing his brother die over and over.

He was even going to get his father back.

“WðµlÐ ¥ðµ lïkê †ð †ålk †ð §ðmêðñê êl§ê ßê£ðrê Ì ßêgïñ?” the god asked. Sans turned his head to look at the frozen form of Frisk. He noticed that the knife in their hands was missing.

 

“yeah, why not?” The god nodded and placed the SOUL back in the child, before tapping them on the shoulder. Frisks’ body suddenly unfroze and lurched forward, falling to the floor. Frisk gasped for breath on all fours. It occurred to Sans the while the god was pulling Chara’s SOUL from Frisks’, the kid might have felt it too.

“kid?” Frisk jolted and spun around to see Sans. They looked shocked for a few moments before they started trembling, tears gathering in the corners of their eyes before spilling down their cheeks in earnest.

 

“ _Sans?”_ their voice was no more than a whisper, “How…? What happened? Where’s Chara?”

 

“yeah, it’s me kiddo, it’s good to have you ba-.” Sans had no warning before Frisk ran to Sans and held him as tight as their small arms could, even causing some of his ribs to creak slightly, whispering out “I’m sorry’s”. Sans was honestly surprised, he thought they would have hated him for killing them again and again. He supposed it was technically Chara he was killing. “heh,” Sans hugged the small child back, “it’s good to see you too, kid.” they held each other for a long moment before Fisk finally pulled back and wiped their eyes on their grimy sleeves.

 

“What happened Sans?” Frisk asked again, “Where did Chara go?” their eyes widened as they finally spotted the tall figure behind Sans, “ _Who is that?_ ”

 

“well, to answer your question in order kiddo… technically Chara did kill me,” Frisks’ eyes widened as they checked over Sans, seeing no injury they looked up at Sans quizzically. “after i died, i fell into the void and met the person behind me. do you remember the plaques in waterfall kid?” Frisk scrunched their nose.

 

“There were lots, which ones are you talking about?” Frisk asked.

 

“the ones talking about how a human has never absorbed a monster SOUL”  Sans clarified. Frisk thought for a moment before the light bulb went off in their head.

 

“Oh yeah! But what does that have to with them?” Frisk asked.

 

Sans’ brow bones rose, “whaddya think kid? how am i alive again? how could they get rid of Chara once and for all? why can’t you use your powers.” Frisk froze at this. They hadn’t noticed until now that they were less in tune with their SOUL. They tried pulling up the [RESET] button…

_But **nothing** came._

 

“No!! I can’t-! The button-!” Frisk scrambled over to grip the smoky figure. Their ‘skin’ felt like a mix between solid and transparent, making their hands sink slightly into the gods stomach “Please! You have to give them back, without them I can’t fix everything! _Please!_ I have to [RESET]!” Frisk’s tears started to fall again as they sobbed into the figure stomach.

 

“ñð. ¥ðµ ¢åñ ñð† håvê ¥ðµr Ðê†êrmïñå†ïðñ ßå¢k.” The god said, making Frisk fall to their knees, bawling into their hands. “Ìñ§†êåÐ, Ì håvê å þrðþð§ï†ïðñ £ðr ¥ðµ.” Frisk stopped and craned their head to look up.

 

“What does that mean?” Frisk asked.

 

“Ì† mêåñ§, ï£ ¥ðµ ¢hðð§ê †ð å¢¢êþ†, †hï§ wðrlÐ wïll ¢ðñ†ïñµê ðñ å§ ï† §hðµlÐ.” Frisk stood up and wiped their face before looking up again into smoky white eyes.

 

“I don’t understand…” Frisk said slowly. The god kneeled down to eye level with the child.

 

“†hê £ïr§† £ållêñ ¢hïlÐ ñð lðñgêr êxï§†§ ïñ †hï§ wðrlÐ. †hêrê£ðrê, §ðmêßðÐ¥ êl§ê ï§ ñêêÐêÐ †ð ßêgïñ †hê '§†ðr¥'.” Frisk still looked confused.

Sans was not.

 

“you wanna replace Chara with Frisk don’t you?” he said, coming to stand beside Frisk. Frisks’ eyes widened in understanding.

 

“Çðrrê¢†.” The god affirmed.

 

“so… waddya say kid,” Frisk turned towards Sans, who had a semi-hopeful expression, “ya wanna be our ‘Child of Hope’?” he asked. For the third time, tears welled in Frisks’ eyes. A huge smile lighting up their face, nodding fast enough to make their hair fly about their face. The rest of the tension in Sans’ body left.

 

“†hêrê ï§ ðñê †hïñg †ð ïñ£ðrm ¥ðµ ð£, ï£ ¥ðµ §†ïll wï§h †ð ¢ðñ†ïñµê.” The god said, making both Sans and Frisk turn back to the god. “£rï§k, ï£ ¥ðµ §†ïll wï§h †ð þrð¢êêÐ wï†h †hï§. ¥ðµr mêmðrïê§ ð£ åll †hå† hå§ ð¢¢µrrêÐ wïll ßê êrå§êÐ. †hï§ mêåñ§ ¥ðµ wïll ñð† rêmêmßêr ¥ðµr lï£ê ðñ †hê §µr£å¢ê ßê£ðrê ¥ðµ £êll. ñðr †hê [RÈ§È†]'§. ñðr †hê þêðþlê ¥ðµ håvê mê† †hµ§ £år ðñ ¥ðµr jðµrñê¥. †hê ðñl¥ †hïñg Ì wïll lêåvê ¥ðµ wï†h, ï§ ¥ðµr ñåmê. Ì§ †hï§ å¢¢êþ†åßlê?” Frisk was saddened to hear that they would forget their friends, until Sans put a hand on their shoulder.

 

“hey, don’t be said kiddo, we’ll meet again, wont we?” Sans directed the question to the god. The god nodded.

 

“¥ê§. Èvêr¥ðñê whð hå§ ßêêñ ßðrñ, wïll ßê ßðrñ ågåïñ.”

 

“you know what that means, kiddo?” Sans said with a sly smile. Frisk shook their head. “it means when you fall, you’ll be older than me. I was around 4 when Chara fell. your, what, 8 right?”

 

“10.” Frisk corrected. Sans was uneasy to hear that a 10 year old kid would want to throw themselves down a hole in the first place. Sans covered it with a smile.

 

“see, kid? that means your gonna have to teach me some good puns, so make sure you study, yeah?” Frisk smiled and nodded again before turning to the god with a determined expression.

 

“I want to do it.” Frisk said with confidence. The god nodded. And straightened to their feet, a window opening up beside them.

 

“þlêå§ê §†êþ ïñ†ð †hê wïñÐðw åñÐ §†å¥ whêrê ¥ðµ årê, †hï§ wïll måkê ï† êå§ïêr †ð £ïñÐ ¥ðµ ïñ †hê vðïÐ.” Frisk looked at the darkness warily. “Ðð ñð† wðrr¥, ¥ðµ wïll ñð† ßê hårmêÐ ß¥ †hê VðïÐ, Ì håvê måÐê §µrê ð£ †hï§.” Frisk nodded and swallowed heavily, however Sans’ voice cause them to stop.

 

“hey kid?” Frisk turned to look at Sans, “you have to promise me that you won’t follow Chara’s footsteps, okay?” Sans all but begged the kid, if they did decide to replicate Chara, then this whole mess would start over again. Frisk nodded in understanding. “you gotta promise me kid.” Frisk walked back over to Sans and lifted their left hand, extending their little finger. Sans was perplexed. “what’s this kid?”

 

“It’s a pinky promise! You have to shake it with your pinky.” Frisk said smiling. Sans raised one of his hands and Frisk grabbed his pinky with theirs. _“_ _Earth, Water, Sea, Air! I declare a pinky-swear! I cross my heart and hope to die; or else I’ll still stick a needle in my eye!_ _”_ Frisk chanted. Sans was more confused, and even a little creeped out. _Why would someone want to stick a needle in their eye?_ Frisk saw Sans’ expression and giggled. “It’s okay Sans, it just means that if I break the promise its bad.”

 

“right.” Sans deadpanned. Frisk giggled again before moving towards the window.

 

“Rêmêmßêr ¢hïlÐ, ðñ¢ê ¥ðµ êñ†êr †hê VðïÐ, Ðð ñð† mðvê åñÐ wåï† £ðr mê †ð ¢ðllê¢† ¥ðµ.” Frisk nods and steps into the window, the window closing silently after.

 

There is silence for a moment.

 

“can i ask you something?” Sans finally speaks.

 

“Ö£ ¢ðµr§ê.”

 

“why now?” Sans turns to look at the god, the one who could have solved all his problems before they even arose, “i could have used your help a lot earlier than this… so why now?”

 

The god was silent as they stared back at him.

 

“…”

 

“well?”

 

“…†ð ßê hðñê§†, Ì Ððñ† rêåll¥ kñðw.” The god explained, “Ì† £êl† lïkê †hêrê wå§ å ßlð¢k ðñ m¥ §ÖÚL. Öñê †hå† þrêvêñ†êÐ mê £rðm µ§ïñg åñ¥ ð£ m¥ þðwêr§. ÄñÐ ßê¢åµ§ê Ì ¢ðµlÐ ñð† rêmêmßêr ï£ Ì håÐ å lï£ê ßê£ðrê, Ì ÐïÐ ñð† £êêl ï† wå§ ñê¢ê§§år¥ †ð Ðð §ð. †hå† wå§... µñ†ïl ¥ðµ ¢åmê.”

 

“so me dying and falling to the void made you [ACT]” Sans questioned.

 

“Çðrrê¢†.”

 

Sans sighed. “well i ‘spose i should be grateful.” He muttered.

 

Another long silence.

 

“Ì£ †hå† ï§ êvêr¥†hïñg, §åñ§, ï† ï§ †ïmê £ðr mê †ð ¢ðmþlê†ê ¥ðµr £ïñål wï§hê§.” Sans became apprehensive.

 

“will it hurt?” Sans’ voice was quiet, sounding much like Chara before they were erased.

 

“ñð, Ì þrðmï§ê.” The gods voice rang with truth, you could almost say he felt it _down to the bone._

“heh, alright then.” Another window to the Void opened up beside them.

 

“Úñ†ïl wê mêê† ågåïñ, §åñ§.” The god started walking towards the window.

 

“hey,” Sans blurted, the god turning to face him, “uh, i just wanted to say thanks for everything, heh, it was… pretty _divine_ of you.” Sans looked up to see the gods shoulders shaking in silent laughter, pulling a genuine grin from the skeleton.

 

“¥ðµ årê qµï†ê wêl¢ðmê.” The god started turning back, all of a sudden Sans started panicking, what if this was really the end for him and he _didn’t_ come back, even though the god had said he would.

 

“h-hey wait!” without realising, Sans reached to catch the arm of the god, their ‘skin’ giving a little under his tight grip. The god turned to look down at him. Tilting their head.

 

“¥ê§?” the god asked.

 

“i know i’ve asked a lot of you already, but…” Sans looked down to the floor, almost ashamed of what he was about to ask. He couldn’t really help it though, he was just so _scared_. “c-can i ask for one more wish?”

 

“Ö£ ¢ðµr§ê ¥ðµ må¥.” Gently prying his fingers of their arm to hold it between their hands.

 

Sans ducked down into his hood a little before taking a breath to finally speak his last wish.

 

“c-can you...  _stay_ with me somehow? j-just to make sure that nothing else goes wrong.” Sans tried to clarify. He startled a little when the god lifted his chin to look at them. Their eyes were curved in happiness and Sans could see that they did have a mouth, which was smiling so gently that Sans had to force himself not to cry at the sight.

 

“Ö£ ¢ðµr§ê Ì ¢åñ, §åñ§. Ì£ †hå† wðµlÐ måkê ¥ðµ håþþ¥.” Sans nodded, a light blue blush dusting his cheekbones. “†hêñ ï† ï§ å§ ¥ðµ ¢ðmmåñÐ.” The god said with finality before straightening up and walking through the window. With only a small glace back and smile for the skeleton left in the Hall before the window shut.

 

Sans only had a moment to come to terms with everything that happened in what felt like a few minutes, but was probably along the lines of a few hours before a loud _**C R A C K**_ echoed through the room and Judgement Hall started to shatter like glass. The ceiling splitting and falling, disappearing before it had a chance to hit him. The walls started to go next, with the floor coming up close behind.

 

Sans closed his eyes with a smile on his face before the floor crumbled underneath him.

 

**And**

**Everything**

**Went**

**Black**

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert Professor Farnsworth meme here*
> 
> GOOD NEWS EVERY ONE!!
> 
> I actually bought Undertale for myself a few days ago.
> 
> Bad news is that I probably won’t be able to play it until much later. Possibly up to 6 months later.
> 
> My online studies will take up most of my time, and I get distracted very easily. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the long wait everyone, had a mild case of writers block, studies to do and family to look after.
> 
> But this chapter will be my longest ever, clocking in at 3,938 words.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story so far, the next chapter is vaguely planned out in my head. I just have to see where exactly I wanna go with this. 
> 
> Comments would be highly appreciated and thank you for the 160 hits and 19 kudos, it’s nice to know that people actually like it. Keeps me motivated to write more.
> 
> Anyway! Don’t let me delay you any further! Enjoy! 
> 
> Recommended song for this chapter – “Wake Your Soul” by The Hope Arsenal - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQy5ND64nq0
> 
> *-*IMPORTANT - A slight warning for this chapter, there is a lot of death and descriptions of injury, so please proceed with caution.*-*

You stepped through the window and into the darkness of the void. Looking around in the darkness for the small child. They were a little ways away talking to the person with the mask like face. It seemed that the child was trying to explain what had transpired thus far.

 

“… and the god is going to let me take Chara’s place.” Frisk explained. It was obvious that the man didn’t believe the child as his face contorted into a confused expression.

 

“I͝t̴ is ̛n̢ot gơod ͝t̵ǫ ͝give͝ ͢peo̵ple̢ fa̧l͝s͟e ̧ho̡pes, ͞Fri͞sk. ̵Y͟ou ͟say̸ a go̷d,̶ a͠ b̴e͝in̶g wi͞th͢ unl͘im͠i̧t̸ed po͢w̶e̛r ͏h̶as decide̢d to re͜v͜er̕se th̢e͢ t͘im̶eline so̵ ̴t̴h̛at̢ ̛y̡ou m̵ay̕ ͜t̛ąke ̛the pla̡ce o̸f t͏h̛e fi̸rs͞t fa͝l͝le̷n ̨huma͞n.” Frisk nodded their head rapidly. The man scoffed and looked out into the blackness. “T͢ha̢t is an i͞mp͘o̶ssib͡le t̕ask, c̶h̡i͞ld.̶ ̷You ͜are ̛ob̴v͝iou͡sly s͡ưf̧fering ̴the ̸after͘ af͘fe͏ct̕s of̛ havi͏n͠g ̡ą p̨a̧r͏ąs̷i̶tic̨ S͘OU̡L͝ at̷t͠ac͢hed͠ ͢tơ ͘yo̵u͝-̢”

 

“†hê ¢hïlÐ ï§ ñð† l¥ïñg.” You said from behind the man. His head snapped around to face you, finally seeing you for the first time since he entered the void himself. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little from the perpetual smile, even his gelatinous body seemed to quiver as he looked up to you. “¥ðµ kñðw wï†h ålwå¥§ ßêïñg ïñ †hê §åmê '§þå¢ê' å§ ðñê åñð†hêr, wê ñêvêr rêåll¥ gð† †ð kñðw ðñê åñð†hêr.” You said with a smile. Frisk bounded forward to hold one of your long fingers.

 

“See? I _told_ you Mr. G!” Frisk said with a smile. ‘Mr. G’ seemed to be flabbergasted by you, as the only movement he seemed to make was opening and closing his mouth. “Mr. G this is… uh…” Frisk’s face scrunched up in confusion as they didn’t know your name. “What do we call you?” Frisk asked looking up to your face. You tilted your head as you thought.

 

“Ì Ðð ñð† kñðw. Ì Ðð ñð† rêmêmßêr m¥ þrêvïðµ§ ñåmê, åñÐ ñêvêr †hðµgh† †ð gïvê m¥§êl£ ðñê. Mïgh† ¥ðµ †hïñk ð£ ðñê £ðr mê?” Frisks’ face scrunched even further as they thought hard about what to name you. Suddenly their face brightened. “I know! How about ‘Smoky’? No, no, ‘Ash’! No, ‘Sooty’! I remember somebody having a dog called Sooty.” You couldn’t understand the child’s excitement. You didn’t really mind what they called you.

 

“De̡͝͝u̶s͜” A level voice interrupted Frisks’ ramblings. You looked towards ‘Mr. G’. It seemed he had gotten over the shock of seeing you. “I̴t ͞me͝aņs '̸g͏od'̧ in ̴a͞ ̨l̨a̡n̕gu̴ag͝e̴ ͢know̢n a̷s͏ ͢L͢atin.” You nodded and raised your free hand to the man.

 

“Wêll †hêñ 'Mr. G' ï† ï§ å þlêå§µrê †ð £ïñåll¥ §þêåk wï†h ¥ðµ.” The man hesitantly took you hand, wary of your long claws.

 

“I̷t ̴s͜eem͝s͘ ͟the͝ plęas͢u͜re͞ ̧is͏ ̶a̵l̴l m͡ine. My name̸ i̵s W͟i̡ng Din̶g̷ A͏ste̕r̴,̵ ͞b͠ut ͠pl͝eas̡e͝,͜ ͢c͜a͝ll m̶e̵ Gas̕t͏er. You nodded and shook his hand once before letting go. “Is͟ w͘h̕at t̢he̴ chi̶ld say͘s tr͝u͞e?̴ ̢Ca̷n̷ ̵y͟o͝u ͟r̵e̶a͞l͘l̸y͠ t̴u͢r̴n̸ ̛ba͘c͢k th͠e ̧t̶imęl̕i͝ne͟ to͜ ̶b̛e̡f̛o̢r̸e the ̡f͠i̸rst ͟h̷u͢maņ ͝c͞h͟i͏l̶d ~~?~~ ” Gaster asked. You nodded again.

 

“Çðrrê¢†. Ä§ wêll å§ §êvêrål rêqµê§†§ £rðm ¥ðµr §ðñ, §åñ§. ÄñÐ êvêñ ðñê £rðm †hê ¢hïlÐ kñðwñ å§ Çhårå.” Gaster’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Y͜ou͞ s̡poke ̴to͢ ̵S̷a͠n͠s ͝and ̧th̕e ̢fi̛rst ͟f͟a͝l̵le̛n ͏hu ~~ma̕~~ n?̢”

 

“Çðrrê¢†. Ä§ þêr §åñ§ wï§hê§, †hê †ïmêlïñê wïll ßê [RÈ§È†] ðñê lå§† †ïmê, å£†êr †hï§ †hêrê wïll ßê ñð mðrê. Ä wï§h †ð §åvê ¥ðµ £rðm †hê VðïÐ. Ä wï§h †ð håvê håþþïñê§§ £ðr ßð†h þåþ¥rµ§ åñÐ hïm§êl£. Ä§ wêll å§ å wï§h †ð §†å¥ ß¥ hï§ §ïÐê. †hê wï§h ð£ †hê £ïr§† £ållêñ hµmåñ wå§ £ðr †hê håþþïñê§§ ð£ Ä§rïêl Ðrêêmµrr.” Gaster nodded as you told him. But his face saddened.

 

“Bu͟t ̶m͞y S̨O̶UL is͏ ͞sh͜at͝te͞rȩd ac͢ro͝ss ͟t̡i̶me and ͘s͟pa͠ce,͡ ͜ho̕w ̡ar͠e ͢y͡ou su̴pposed to save̕ ̛me?” Gaster asked.

 

“§ïmþlê.” You held out your free hand towards Gaster’s chest. From within the black gelatinous substance that made up his form, a purple glow started to pulse from where his chest would be, and the small fragments that were left of Gaster’s SOUL floated into your upturned hand. Only a few fragments of the SOUL remained and all were dripping a viscous liquid of black and purple. You concentrated your power and found all the fragments scattered throughout the Void and started to pull them towards the SOUL in your hand. Fragments from all over the Void started to come together, and with each shard, Gaster’s original form started to show, he grew taller and his legs formed from the blackness, his arms reformed to connect with the once disembodied hands and his mask-like face contorted and stretched until it became skeletal. Finally, the old Royal Scientist stood before you and Frisk in his former glory. A white turtle neck sweater, smart black pants and shoes as well as a long black coat.

Gaster looked down at his body in amazement before finally looking at his SOUL in your hand. The SOUL was complete. A bright white upside down heart pulsed with a purple aura in your hand, no longer dripping with black.   

 

“ ~~Y̧~~ ou̷ ̕di͢d͡ ̸i̧t.̨...” he breathed in astonishment. You let the SOUL from your hand float back to sink into is chest. It seemed that Gaster was a tad overwhelmed, because as soon as his SOUL sank into his chest translucent purple tears started to roll down his pale face. He was even surprised by this, as he touched his face and looked at the tears staining his skeletal hands. Before covering his face entirely and sobbing into his hands. Frisk ran up to Gaster and hugged his legs tightly. Gaster startled a little before kneeling down to hug Frisk properly, his whole form folding over the small child. “T̨h̨a͡n͜k ~~yo~~ u, ̕t̢ha̢n̛k̛ you͜,̛ ̡ _th ~~a~~ n ~~k~~ y͟ou_!” he finally sputtered out in between his heaving sobs. You smiled gently.

 

“¥ðµ'rê wêl¢ðmê.”

It took a while before Gaster calmed down to finally stand up and rub at his eye sockets, Frisk still hugging his leg. He took a deep breath before looking up to you.

 

“T̵ha͜nk you̵,̷ I̵ d ~~o~~ n't͡ ͡kn̕o̶w ͝h͟ow I'l̶l ̨e̡v̴er͠ re͢pay̵ ͞y̸ou.̸” You shook your head.

 

“†hêrê ï§ ñð† ñêêÐ £ðr §µ¢h å †hïñg, å£†êr Ì §êñÐ ¥ðµ ßå¢k ïñ†ð †hê †ïmêlïñê, ¥ðµ wðñ† rêmêmßêr whå† hå§ håþþêñêÐ.” Gaster looked a bit stricken by this, but there was really nothing he could do. He dwelled on this before a stray thought came into his head, if the timeline was going back…

“¥ðµ §êêm †ð håvê §ðmê†hïñg ðñ ¥ðµr mïñÐ Gå§†êr.” You noted. Gaster nodded and looked away from you, thinking for a moment before finally looking back at you.

 

“I.̵.̨.̴ d̶on̷'̕t͞ k̛no͝w͡ ̴ho̕w ̧t̸o͏ ask t̴his of̵ yo͢u. As ̧y̷ou͢ h͏a͠v̨e ͏a ~~l~~ re͠a͡dy͘ d̵o̡ne̡ so ͘m͜uch͞ fo͝r̕ bot̴h͜ m̕e͏ a̢n̶d m͝y͘ s͘o̴n...͢ ͟ ~~bu~~ t̕.͜.͞.”

 

“¥ðµ håvê å wï§h.” You stated. He nodded before looking down and catching Frisk’s eye, they smiled encouragingly, “†hêñ ß¥ åll mêåñ§, §†å†ê ¥ðµr wï§h.” Gaster took another deep breath before continuing.

 

“M͢y...͟ ̷m͏y͠ wif̧e͏,͏ L͝uc͝i̶da̧, Feļl͝ Dǫwn sh̢o̴rt̢ly aft͝e͡r̷ ̧P͢ap͏y̷r͠uş ̢was͞ b͘orn̨. ̶Do ̡you t̶hi̸nk ̴that̕ ͏m̕aybe...͞ ̧th̴e͞r͏e̛ w ~~ou~~ ļd͘ be so ~~me~~ way ͘f̶or he̶r to ͟sur̛v̷i͢ve͞?̸ S͡o ̷that̨ Sans̛ ̵and̵ Papyr͝u̢s ͠can g̢ro̢w̶ ̶up̸ ͠wi͟th ͟t̨hei̵ŗ ̢m̨oţh͏e͠r͝? ̶” Gaster finally looked up at you hopefully. You smiled.

 

“Ö£ ¢ðµr§ê, Gå§†êr, Ì wïll måkê ï† §ð.” Gaster finally smiled.

 

“Th̴an͞k yo̕u͝ a͢gai͜n, f͟or͝ ev ~~er~~ ythi̷ng.” You nodded again before a window opened up beside the three of you. It showed another layer of darkness, almost indistinguishable from the darkness of the Void.

 

“†hï§ wïll †åkê ¥ðµ †hê †ïmêlïñê, þlêå§ê §†êþ †hrðµgh.” Gaster nodded before looking down at Frisk.

 

“W̧el͡l, ͡c̵h͝ild.͟ I ͡w̷il̸l͠ ̨most lik͜e̢ly see͏ ͞you after͏ y͟ou ̡fal͏l.̷ ̕T̸ak̷e care ͡of ͜t̡h̵e ͏y̡ ~~ou~~ ng͢ P̴r͞in̴c̢e wo͡n̨'ţ ̡y͝o̷u?” Frisk nodded vigorously, making their brown hair fly over their face before giving Gaster’s leg one last squeeze. They trotted over to you and took your finger again. Gaster clasped his hand behind his back and walked over to the window calmly, throwing a small “F̴a͘r̷e ~~w~~ e͜ll” to the both of you over his shoulder and stepping through the window. The window giving a small ripple before closing. Frisk looked up to you.

 

“Is it time?” Frisk asked in a small voice. You nodded before something started to shimmer in front of the pair of you, finally the box solidified before you.

 

**[F I N A L   R E S E T]**

You looked down at Frisk. “WðµlÐ ¥ðµ lïkê †ð Ðð †hê hðñðµr ðñê lå§† †ïmê?” You asked. Frisk looked hesitant before they took a deep breath, finally stretching out their hand to the button.

 

They pressed down.

 

The button flashed before disappearing, in its place was another window to the Underground it showed the exact scene of the golden hall, complete with Sans standing in the middle clutching his wounded chest. Frisk gasped and clutched your finger tighter.

“Wåï† å mðmêñ†, ¢hïlÐ.” You soothed.

As you finished these words, time slowly started to rewind back. Sans’ wound was undone and he started to fight an invisible adversary backwards. Moving back into place where a knife used to be. Time started rewind faster. The window was following Chara’s old path. Monsters that died by an invisible hand were reformed before the [RESET] button appeared and then disappeared and the process started over again. Time rewound even faster until all that showed in the window was a blur of colours: gold, pale blue, orange, dark blue, white and purple. This sequence continued to flash faster and faster, you noticed that Frisk had turned their head into your leg, shutting their eyes tightly. “Ì†'§ ålmð§† ðvêr £rï§k.” You informed them; they nodded their head against your leg. Finally the time in the window slowed down to where it was focused on a lone bed of golden flowers. “¥ðµ må¥ lððk ñðw ¢hïlÐ, åll ¥ðµr †ïmê §þêñ† ïñ †hê ÚñÐêrgrðµñÐ hå§ ßêêñ µñÐðñê.” Frisk opened their eyes and saw the bed of golden flowers. They took a deep breath and stepped forwards.

 

“I’m ready.” They said quietly. Feeling the finger in their hand shake slightly, they looked up to you. You had a small smile on your face your smoky white eyes were pinched in the corners as your shoulder shook in silent laughter. Frisk pouted before tugging on your hand to get your attention. After finally calming down you smiled down at the child in mirth.

 

“Gê††ïñg å ßï† hå§†¥ †hêrê årê'ñ† ¥ðµ ¢hïlÐ?” Frisk’s face twisted in confusion, not understanding. “ÐïÐñ'† Ì †êll ¥ðµ £rï§k? ¥ðµ wïll ßê rêþlå¢ïñg Çhårå å§ †hê £ïr§† £ållêñ hµmåñ. †hå† wïñÐðw ðñl¥ rêvêr§êÐ **_¥ðµr_** †ïmê ïñ †hê ÚñÐêrgrðµñÐ.” Frisks’ eyes widened in understanding as you continued, “WðµlÐñ'† ¥ðµ lïkê †ð §êê †hê þêðþlê ¥ðµ åñÐ †hê ÚñÐêrgrðµñÐ håvê †ð †åkê ¢årê ð£ µñ†ïl †hê ßårrïêr ï§ ßrðkêñ?” Frisk nodded and the window before you closed and opened again to a grim scene, Frisk’s hand tightened on your finger as they took in the sight before them.

 

“Undyne…” They whispered in despair.

 

The large fish woman known to you now by Undyne was clad in armour and standing over an older human woman in cowboy gear, long blond hair covering her face and a brown poncho soaked in blood. Undyne was in the process of putting the bright yellow SOUL in a clear cylindrical container.

Time started to rewind.

The SOUL floated back into the chest of the human and the fish warrior backed away from the human clutching her left eye, a teal spear appearing in the woman’s body before flying back into the hand of Undyne. The woman’s hat and weapon flew back to her before she rose from the ground and raised her weapon, smoke billowing from the 4 barrelled pistol in her hand. Undyne’s arm lowered from her eye before a bullet whizzed back in the gun. Undyne took a defensive position before speaking to the young woman. And then the young woman started to walk backwards through the Underground, the people she injured or killed were brought back to full health. Eventually making her way back to the ruins and back to the golden bed of flowers.

 

The window closed and opened again, showing another grisly scene.

 

A young boy with short brown hair was covered in burns. The uncovered skin of the human was covered in red blisters and smoking flesh. A green SOUL above the chest of the human. Hovering over the young boy was a small volcano-like monster and a monster made of rope and fire. Both monsters had worried expressions on their faces.

Time started to rewind.

The smouldering on the human’s skin turned to fire, the burnt pan moved back into their hand and they rose from the ground, a kind smile on their face. Magic of rope and fire appeared in front of the boy. And jumping balls of fire appeared on the boy’s left and right side. The magic died down and the two monsters turned to talk to one another. The human with the clean apron and shiny pan started to walk backwards. A kind smile plastered to his face. Again making his way to the bed of golden flowers.

 

The window closed and opened again.

 

Another boy lay on a dark blue cave floor, this one a bit older, a purple SOUL hovering above his chest. An old turtle with a white beard in archaeologist attire looked down grimly upon the fallen human. A notebook sat a small way from the teen’s hand, shredded. Glasses fixed to the boys’ shirt covered in small scratches. The purple jacket he was wearing was covered in wet spots as well a jelly like substance. A few meters away from the boy was another turtle-like creature, however its ‘shell’ resembled that of a small bath, complete with a small bird sitting in the water, next to it was another monster made gelatine, swaying back and forth with what looked to be a small eye in the middle of its flared head.   

Time started to rewind.

The old turtle backing away as the two monsters moved forward they seemed shocked before the teens note book shot back to their hand and they rose from the ground, looking confused as the monsters before him attacked with magic made of jelly, shaped similar to the gelatinous monster rose to from the ground, magic of water was dowsing the poor teen. The magic died down and the monsters started to get irritated with one another. The teen moved away from the bickering monsters, running a hand through his curly black hair with a frustrated expression. With his nose stuck in the small book he too made his way back to the bed of flowers.

 

By this point now Frisk was trembling beside you, their hand was sweaty clenched around your finger. Their hand was gripping you so tightly that their knuckles were white. You took pity on the small child and knelt down to pick them up, bracing them against your chest. They did not hesitate to wrap their arms around your neck and cry silently. “Rêmêmßêr £rï§k... †hå† †hê§ê årê †hê hµmåñ§ whð hêlþêÐ ¥ðµ Ðµrïñg ¥ðµr £ïgh† wï†h †hê £rågmêñ† ð£ Ä§rïêl.” Frisk nodded their head but didn’t move their head from your neck. You rubbed their back soothingly, “†hêrê årê ðñl¥ †hrêê §ÖÚL'§ lê£†. Wê årê hål£wå¥ †hêrê.” You said gently.

 

Close and open.

 

A young girl of dark skin colour lies on the ground, wearing a dusty pink tutu and battered ballet shoes. A dark blue SOUL hovering above her chest. A truly distraught female fish-like monster sits by the downed girl; bright blue hair like seaweed covers the dismayed expression on her face, the light attached the illicium on her head was dim and small, tears running down her green skin. An eel-like monster with large muscles and an equine face sits beside her with a sad expression.

Time started to rewind.

The equine creature moved away before the female fish stood and moved away from the body of the girl, a look of confusion on her face. The young girl in the ballet attire rose almost gracefully as a music note was pulled from her chest. More music notes rose higher as the young girl danced gracefully backwards, dodging them to the best of her ability. The ballerina came to a stop as the magic faded away before bowing to the female fish. An expression of absolute delight on the monsters face before the young girls started to twirl away, dancing the whole way back through to the ruins and the patch of yellow flowers.

 

_Close and Open._

 

Another young boy lay upon cold white snow. A SOUL of orange above them. A shock of orange-red hair contrasted against the blinding snow. A striped shirt of orange and dull yellow was marred with many cuts as well as the brown shorts of the young boy; a tattered bandana lay beside his head and scuff marks were present on the boys’ gloves. Blood seeped from deep cuts on his skin. A tall bipedal dog stood over the corpse of the boy, holding two daggers and smoking a dog biscuit.

Time started to reverse.

The dog cautiously moved backwards, his pale eyes shifting back and forth to where the boy lay still before adopting an aggressive stance. Legs spread with blue daggers held in a steady hand. The boy rose to a stand, arms raised in a defence. The dog lunged at him the daggers turning a shade of blue. The dog began to speak to the boy before relaxing against the sentry station. The bandana wearing child walking back through the snow and into the ruins. Stomping over the yellow flowers.

 

**_Close and Open._ **

 

And finally, there lay a young girl, a few years younger than Frisk. Her pale blue dress was scuffed and torn, a red ribbon tied loosely in her short blond hair, a plastic knife a few inches away from her hand. A cyan SOUL hovering above her small chest. Standing nearby was a large goat-like woman her face in her hand and her shoulder shaking with grief.

Time started to reverse.

The goat-like woman walked backwards with a look of shock before heading around the corner with a smile. From the long corridor walking and jumping backwards were two monsters. A frog-like creature with eyes in the shadows of its underside and a monster with a large eye, small teeth and horns, both had expressions of remorse. The frog hopped onto the small girl’s chest before the weapon she held jumped back into her hand, the young girl rising from the ground with an expression of betrayal. The frog leapt off the young girl as magical spheres bounced around the corridor. The magic faded and the two monsters backed away into the next room before the young girl sat down and drew in the dirt with her knife. The goat woman from before coming back to give the girl instructions before the both of them headed back to the bed of golden flowers.

 

**C l o s e  a n d  O p e n.**

 

The window finally came to a stop on the bed of golden flowers. Some flattened in the shape of a human body. Frisks’ voice was strained when they finally spoke.

 

“Is it over?” they asked. You nodded your head and stepped through the window coming to a stand beside the bed. The air quiet and still.

 

“Ì† ï§ m¥ ¢hïlÐ,” you spoke gently; pulling back to look Frisk in the eyes, tears where rolling down their face. You brought the ‘knuckle’ of your hand to wipe the child’s cheeks and eyes. “†hêrê †hêrê, ¢hïlÐ. Öñ¢ê ¥ðµ '£åll' ¥ðµ wïll ñð† rêmêmßêr åñ¥†hïñg.” If anything, Frisk looked even sadder, a resigned expression in their doe brown eyes. This would not do. You gently cupped the child’s face in your hand, your palm covering almost the whole side of their face, tilting their head to make sure they looked in your eyes. “Lï§†êñ †ð mê £rï§k. ¥ðµr ¢hðï¢ê †ð †åkê †hê þlå¢ê ð£ Çhårå wå§ †hê rïgh† ðñê. †hê êñ†ïrê ÚñÐêrgrðµñÐ åñÐ åll ð£ ï†§ ïñhåßï†åñ†§ wïll lððk †ð ¥ðµ £ðr hðþê. Hðþê †hå† †hê hµmåñ wðrlÐ ¢åñ ßê å ßê††êr þlå¢ê. †hê ¢hïlÐrêñ †hå† £êll ßê£ðrê ¥ðµ wïll ñðw lððk µþ †ð ¥ðµ £ðr gµïÐåñ¢ê. §hðw †hêm †hå† mðñ§†êr§ årê ñð† ßê £êårêÐ, ßµ† †ð ßê lðvêÐ. ÄñÐ ïñ rê†µrñ, §hðw †hê hµmåñ§ †hå† †hê¥ †ðð ¢åñ ßê lðvêÐ. ßê¢åµ§ê å§ ¥ðµ kñðw, ñð hµmåñ †hå† êvêr ¢ðmê§ †ð †hï§ mðµñ†åïñ, ¢ðmê§ £ðr å gððÐ rêå§ðñ...” Frisk rubbed their eyes before taking a shuddering breath. They finally nodded and you knelt down to place them on the ground. They walked over to the bed and sat down, confidence and nervousness battled with one another. They finally sighed before lying in the already squashed flowers. You came to kneel beside them once more. “Ððñ'† wðrr¥ £rï§k, Ì wïll ålwå¥§ ßê wå†¢hïñg, hêlþïñg ï£ ¥ðµ §ðmêhðw £ïñÐ ¥ðµr§êl£ lð§†. ßµ† Ì vêr¥ mµ¢h Ððµß† ¥ðµ wïll. Ä£†êr åll, ¥ðµ **_årê_** vêr¥ Ðê†êrmïñêÐ.” This finally brought a smile to their face. Their eyes slowly started to close.

 

“Thank you… for giving me… a second chance.” They said slowly, their voice heavy with sleep. You smiled and brushed their brown hair out of their face.

 

“¥ðµ årê wêl¢ðmê, £rï§k.” their breathing finally slowed as they fell asleep. You kept your hand to their face as you erased their memories. Leaving them with their name and the knowledge of when the six fallen humans would arrive. As the last memory was erased…

 

**Time Stopped.**

 

You stood from the flower bed and stepped into the shadows of the cave. Your voice echoed through the space.

 

** “Lê† †hê §†ðr¥ ßêgïñ!” **

 

**Time Restarted.**

You watched as Frisk’s breathing came back. Their eyes rolling around under their eyelids. Slowly they opened their eyes, squinting at the bright light. They groaned as they sat up looking around them at the golden flowers. You could see their confusion. Suddenly a small voice echoed through the cave walls, making Frisk look towards the exit to the cave.

 

“It sounds like it came from over here…” a small goat child wearing a green and yellow striped sweater came from the exit of the caves. Curious green eyes framed by snowy white fur. The boy spotted the child, approaching cautiously, but with a small smile.

“Oh! You’ve fallen down, haven’t you…

Are you okay?

Here, get up.”

The boy extended his fluffy hand and Frisk took it slowly, the boy pulled Frisk to a stand, steadying them when they wobbled.

“It’s okay, I’ll help you walk.” The boy put his arm around Frisks wait and their arm over his shoulder, Frisk looked at him with a grateful smile. “What’s your name?” the boy asked as they started to walk away from the flower bed. Frisk stopped suddenly, making the boy stop with them. Frisks’ face scrunched in deep thought, finally their face lit up.

 

“It’s Frisk, my name is Frisk.” The boy smiled in delight.

 

“Frisk, huh?

That’s a nice name.

My name is Asriel Dreemurr...” their voices faded down the hall.

 

You were happy for Frisk, through their memories you could see that most Frisks’ [RESET]’s were them trying to [SAVE] what was left of the young prince. Yet they never could. At least now they would get the brother they wanted and the family they needed. Spreading out your senses you found Sans’ SOUL located in the large area that made up New Home.

 

And so you walked, and made your own journey through the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t understand exactly how the six fallen humans died. Under each “Time started to reverse” read the whole paragraph backwards. And replace words, for example ‘backwards – forwards’ or ‘rise – fall’. Etc.
> 
> Even then if you don’t understand here’s a quick explanation -
> 
> Justice died by Undyne’s hand.
> 
> Kindness died by a Vulcan and a Pyrope.
> 
> Perseverance died by a Woshua and a Moldbygg.
> 
> Integrity died by Shyren.
> 
> Bravery died by Doggo.
> 
> And Patience died by a Loox and a Froggit.
> 
> Writing this was a little difficult, because I had to write down how I wanted each child’s death, but then write it backwards. 
> 
> Fun fact #1 – Did you know that the light on an Angler Fish is called an ‘Esca’? And the ‘Illicium’ that I said Shyren has is the rod attached to the fish.
> 
> Side note – DO NOT look up Angler Fish on Google, some weird shit man.
> 
> Fun fact #2 – I did not realise that ‘Moldbygg’ is pronounced ‘Mold-BIG. For some reason I always read it as ‘Mold-BUG’ and did not realise it was a play on ‘Moldsmall’. Shows how long it takes me to get a joke, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think so far.
> 
> Again I have never played Undertale myself so don't be surprised if the characters are a little off.
> 
> I have a tumblr too - https://wolfs-rain2011.tumblr.com/


End file.
